Robin's First Watch
by LittleChomper
Summary: (oneshot) Terinspirasi dari salah satu ending One Piece. Para kru Mugiwara selalu membagi jatah jaga malam mereka dengan adil. Semuanya mendapat jatah, bahkan Robin yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.


Disclaimer: Not. Not mine.

* * *

 **Robin's First Watch**

Robin sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi bajak laut. Berbagai hal sudah dilakukannya, mulai dari membunuh, menjadi mata-mata, sampai mengkhianati kru nya. Tapi karena itu pula Robin tidak pernah melakukan satu hal, yaitu berjaga.

Benar. Robin tak pernah sekalipun mendapat tugas jaga malam, karena biasanya tak ada yang mempercayainya untuk menjaga mereka saat mereka tertidur. Robin sudah terlalu sering berkhianat, dan itu bukan rahasia lagi, tapi orang-orang selalu membutuhkan Robin untuk berbagai kemampuan yang dimilikinya, sehingga biasanya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menerimanya sebagai anggota mereka dan mengawasinya dengan ketat.

Karena sudah terlalu terbiasa, Robin tak pernah menduga ia akan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda saat bergabung menjadi anggota kru Mugiwara. Enam hari pertama, mereka semua bergantian melakukan jaga malam, bahkan Navigator-san mendapatkan jatah (walaupun biasanya ada yang menemaninya). Pada hari ketujuh, dengan santainya kapten barunya berkata kalau malam ini adalah jatahnya untuk berjaga.

"Na Robin, malam ini adalah jatahmu untuk berjaga."

Robin tidak menjawab, tapi pastilah keheranannya terlihat di wajahnya (walaupun Robin yakin ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, tapi kelihatannya Kaptennya yang baru selalu bisa membacanya).

"Pada hari ketujuh biasanya kami selalu mengundi siapa yang akan berjaga, tapi karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi nakama kami, kau juga akan berjaga." Jelas Captain-san padanya.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Robin yakin ia hanya berusaha bersikap adil, dan seseorang pasti akan diperintahkan untuk mengawasinya.

"Apa kau butuh ditemani seperti Nami atau kau bisa berjaga sendirian, Robin?"

Eh?

"Aku mau menemanimu berjaga, Robin-chan~~" Cook-san berkata sambil menari seperti bagaimana ia biasanya menawarkan bantuan pada Navigator-san.

"Aku bisa berjaga sendirian, Captain-san." Robin akhirnya menjawab setelah ia terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Captain-san tersenyum padanya (itu benar-benar senyum tulus seperti yang biasanya ada di wajah Saul) sebelum berteriak memanggil Cook-san, "Sanji, aku lapar!"

Dan Cook-san bersungut-sungut, tapi ia tetap membuatkan sesuatu untuk Captain-san (ditambah cemilan untuknya dan Navigator-san).

Malam itu sebelum mereka tidur, Cook-san membuatkannya segelas cokelat panas.

 _"Untuk menemani Robin-chan berjaga."_ Ucapnya.

Navigator-san keluar dari kabin sambil membawa setumpuk selimut.

 _"Mungkin cuaca malam ini akan sedikit dingin."_ Katanya sambil meletakkan tumpukan selimut itu dihadapannya.

Doktor-san memberikan beberapa botol kecil.

 _"Ini untuk masuk angin, ini untuk sakit kepala, ini untuk sakit perut. Tapi jika kau merasa sakit, jangan ragu membangunkanku."_

Nagahana-kun dan Swordsman-san melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum masuk kedalam kabin. Yang tertinggal hanya Captain-san, dan kelihatannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Robin menduga itu mungkin pesan agar ia tidak coba-coba untuk kabur atau sesuatu seperti itu, tapi lagi-lagi Robin harus kaget.

"Robin, jika sesuatu terjadi, kau harus membangunkan kami, oke? Ini adalah hari pertama kau berjaga di kapal ini, dan aku khawatir karena kau belum terbiasa, tapi karena kau berkata kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan percaya padamu."

Robin tersenyum. "Baiklah, Captain-san."

Kaptennya terlihat ragu. "Kau benar-benar akan membangunkan kami?"

Mereka tentu saja ragu mempercayakannya untuk menjaga mereka semua saat sedang tidur. Sekali lagi Robin tak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

". . . . kau kelihatannya kuat, jadi mungkin saja kau akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Chopper akan marah jika kau terluka, Sanji akan menendangku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, dan Zoro akan kesal jika ia tak bisa ikut bertarung."

Eh?

Entah berapa kali ia harus terperangah hari ini.

"Kalian percaya padaku?" pertanyaan itu terucap sebelum Robin menyadarinya.

Kaptennya menatapnya dengan heran. _"Tentu saja, kau adalah nakama kami."_

Dia menjawabnya dengan begitu tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun, dan Robin harus mengakui dalam hatinya, ia ( _sedikit_ ) terharu. Ia tak tahu apakah kaptennya mempercayainya karena ia memang percaya atau karena ia hanyalah seorang yang naïf.

Saat ia membangunkan mereka untuk melihat hujan meteor malam itu, tak seorangpun yang terlihat kesal padanya. Cook-san membuatkan mereka semua cokelat hangat dan mereka duduk bersama di menonton hujan meteor.

Robin merasa di rumah. Dan ia merasa punya keluarga. Robin tak tahu ini akan berapa lama hal ini bertahan (dia buronan yang dicari pemerintah dunia), tapi ia mulai berharap ia tak perlu kabur lagi. Ia ingin tinggal bersama teman-teman barunya selamanya.

Keraguan Robin yang masih tersisa terkikis habis saat Captain-san memenangkan pertandingan itu dan dengan nada tegas dan senyum lebar memilihnya dan Doktor-san. Kaptennya memilih untuk menyelamatkannya dari Aokiji. Dan tak seorangpun menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi dengan Aokiji.

Karena itu Robin tahu ia sudah menemukan rumahnya. Ia sudah menemukan keluarganya. Dan ketika ada yang mengancam keluarganya, Robin akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawanya.

OoO

Harusnya Robin tahu, tapi hatinya terus berharap sebaliknya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mereka terluka karenanya.

Mereka seharusnya melupakannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpanya.

Tapi mereka datang untuknya, menerobos Enies Lobby untuknya, dan menyatakan perang pada pemerintah dunia untuknya.

Malam setelah semua kekacauan di Enies Lobby berakhir, Robin bertanya kepada Nami kenapa mereka datang, dan Nami menjawabnya dengan simpel.

"Luffy sudah memilihmu. Begitu Luffy memilihmu, ia tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Dan saat Luffy memilihmu, begitu juga kami. Kita semua sekarang nakama, Robin. Dan tak ada yang akan membiarkan nakamanya terluka, tidak jika kami bisa mencegahnya."


End file.
